Sometimes
by R.J. Hastings
Summary: Sometimes, when he isn't scared half to death by his nightmares, Dino loses himself in his thoughts. D18. No smut....


**I do not own Reborn or the characters used in this fan fiction.**

'**Sometimes' is a little something for all of those D18 fans out there. You know who you are. The person searching for pictures of the couple as I speak, or rather type.**

**This is a tad depressing but there will be a happy ending. No death in here. Just a little angst…**

* * *

**Sometimes:**

Sometimes, when he isn't scared half to death by his nightmares, Dino loses himself in his thoughts. He wonders - when he isn't breathing heavily and the sounds of leather snapping and steel clanging no longer ring in his ears - if he's done enough. He wonders if he's done enough to prepare Kyoya for a life that has many roads that twist and turn yet lead inevitably to death. He wonders as he remembers how they'd stop to take a breather from one of their dangerous dances, if he could do more. More to make the young man - who only stands a few feet beside him - strong enough to survive in a world where trust and knowledge are your only friends. Then he remembers why he was sent there in the first place.

"_Ne, let's take a break Kyoya." The boy glares, long dark lashes droop over icy blue eyes. His lips caught in a disapproving frown._

"_Not yet, Bucking Horse. I still haven't bitten you to death." Dino chuckles and the young teen lets another glare harden his beautiful grey blue eyes._

"_Just for a little while. Besides Hibird looks hungry." And as the boy reluctantly lowers his weapons to his sides, Dino smiles._

"_What are you smiling for herbivore?" The question drips from his lips. The young golden haired Mafioso just smiles wider and the frown on the prefects lips dips lower._

"_Aw, what's wrong Kyoya? Don't like my smile?" Another glare._

He had laughed back then. Laughed until a well handled tonfa made contact with his face. He knew what all of it was for. All the training, arguing, the cuts and bruises received from both ventures. It was all worth it, he supposes. But still, the doubts he has and all that time wasted on reliving past events. It still gets to him. He knows that Kyoya is fine. That the young man - ferocious prefect turned mafia hit man - is coping with all of this better than he will ever be able to.

Sometimes, Dino forgets. He forgets that the young man sitting across from him in a loose fitting black yukata is still alive because of what he has done. Alive because of the countless hours of training, because of the man's own pride, knowledge, and the insatiable bloodlust that still lingers after nearly a decade. He'd like to forget really. That in the world he lives in, to survive is only to die another day. He knows that Kyoya will make it out alright. That he'll survive through most if it. But he also knows that Japanese man is not invincible. Despite the cold glares and icy confidence, the boy is human. No matter how many times he convinces Dino otherwise.

"_I'll bite you to death…" The words hang in the air. The voice that sounds them is dripping with disgust and threat. _

"_Really now?" A glare. A glare that would scare a majority of the city's population, barely rattles the tenth Cavallone boss. As expected, a sunny smile dances across the young Italian's lips, its disarming nature only disrupted by the serious glint in his haunting amber eyes. Eyes which are such a contrast to the reluctant student standing only a few feet away from him in an almost similar stance. Dino notices a devious glint in the dark eyes of his pupil and almost doesn't know how to react when the boy charges at him with the silent animalistic grace that only experienced fighters are capable of. With a hint of satisfaction making his lips curl, Kyoya swings his arms, his weapons of choice nearly connecting with Dino's arm._

'_**Quite the fearsome brat this one.' **__Dino had noted mentally, whilst the boy continued his onslaught of attacks. Left arm, right arm, then a leg and then the other… All coming at him. All aimed for one specific target.. _

His eyes closed and body tangled in soft linen sheets, Dino smiles again. It paints a picture of happiness on the man's face, however the smile itself is sad in nature.

"I wonder if he'll come today. He did call after all…" Another sad grin. The melancholy expression to be washed away with a loud sigh.

"Boss?" It's Romario. Dino closes his eyes again and another smile - smaller this time - flits across his face.

"Yes?" The thirty two year old man asks in a breathy voice. Romario's face contorts with worry.

"Hibari Kyoya is here to see you." He opens his eyes and slowly gets up from his king sized bed. The sheets are roughly thrown off, and slender legs are swung over the edge of the mattress.

"Thank you." His voice is clipped - soft and grateful, but it's lost its cheerful edge.

Kyoya's looking well today. Despite his pale complexion, Dino can tell that he is healthy.

"Cavallone." He addresses the older man with a curt nod and nothing else. No other words and no other movements, but it's enough. Enough because Dino knows that no matter how little the Cloud Guardian says, his actions say much more.

"So here on business?" The Cavallone Tenth asks, signature smile in place. Kyoya's only reply is a slight narrowing of the eyes and a slight downward curl of his pale lips.

"No." One word, one syllable, but to Dino it's music to his ears.

"So, something else then?" He nearly fails to conceal his hopefulness.

"…I suppose…" The former disciplinarian is hesitant, as if he doesn't know the answer himself. Dino smiles again, because he can't bare to hold it in.

"Alright then…" Kyoya nods, or more likely he inclines his head and turns to leave. A hand stops him. Grey blue eyes follow the lines of the appendage, tracing the blues and blacks of ink, gradually making his way up the arm and focusing his gaze on its owner.

"You-" He is cut off. Cut off by a warm and trembling body. With his arms wrapped around his former student, Dino clings to the twenty six year old.

"Don't go yet." Is all he says. Against his better judgement the skylark stays. He stays because - just this once - his wings are tired from flying.

"_He's doing well, isn't he?" Dino asks. A man clad in a dark suit turns his head and nods._

"_Still, I'm a little worried." He is greeted with silence, save for the few explosions in the background._

"_Only herbivores worry Cavallone." Kyoya promptly replies. Dino smiles._

"_Right. Sorry about that, force of habit." The older man replies, his grin dimming but still firm on his face. A tired yawn and a slender hand is brought to the Guardian's mouth._

"_I'm done here." And as he leaves the room, sliding metal doors shutting behind him, Dino whispers._

"_See you later, Kyoya."_

Dino knows that if he weren't born into the Cavallone family, he wouldn't have to constantly be on guard. That he wouldn't have to carry a whip around with him wherever he goes. But he is, and he is glad. Glad because without the mafia, he'd never have met Kyoya.

"Can't sleep?" The sunny Italian inquires.

"Why are you out here?" Dino lets his lips curve up again. He smiles because he knows that's how the skylark asks the same question.

"I went looking for you." Kyoya looks back outside. Dark eyes focusing on the night sky. The moon is full tonight he notices, but doesn't care to make a comment.

"So, do you stargaze often?" Dino says as he sits down beside the dark haired man.

"Only for tonight." The answer is short, but honest.

"I see. Well you were never one for such 'herbivorous' activities." Dino remarks with a chuckle.

"Quiet." Is the Japanese man's only reply. As the two of them watch the sky, stars twinkling in and out of view, Dino lets his mind wander again.

"Kyoya?" He says the name with a curious tone. The man in question only shifts his weight and adjusts the position of his head in his tutor's lap, his yukata slipping of his pale shoulders.

"Quiet." Dino inclines his head, closes his eyes and leans back on his hands. Sometimes, Dino wishes this would happen more often. Then again the fact that it doesn't, makes the moment all the more special.

"Goodnight Kyoya."

Sometimes, he likes to pretend. To pretend that all of it is a dream. A made up fantasy conjured up by someone who irrevocably hates his guts. Because all the time spent waiting for him to fly home makes his stomach turn and his heart ache with worry. And all the minutes taken cleaning cuts and washing bloodied clothing makes his head spin. Then he remembers. He remembers that all of it's real. His 'impressive' lineage, die-hard lifestyle, and well known reputation - all of it. Most of all he knows that the body that lies beside him is real. And he watches in fascination as the pale chest of his once reluctant student slowly rises and falls with each intake of breath. He moves around in the bed - quietly as he can, and props his golden head upon a tattooed arm. Another smile dances across his lips - this one reaches his eyes - and he yawns. He reaches over and brushes dark tresses away from his sleepy lover's face and leans in to place a chaste kiss upon Kyoya's temple.

"Go back to bed Dino, or I shall bite you to death." Dino laughs.

"Okay, okay sorry love." As Kyoya turns over Dino settles in beside him. He wraps his tanned and battle scarred arms around his dark haired beauty and hums a soothing lullaby. He closes his eyes and then lets the Sandman claim him.

Sometimes, Dino asks himself how he did it. How he survived Reborn's tutelage, or how he managed to wake up that morning without falling out of bed. Most of all how he managed to keep his skylark grounded long enough to whisper proclamations of love into his ear.

"What are you doing?" The ex-prefect asks.

"Hm? Oh just thinking." Dino replies sporting another sunny grin.

"Really." He just nods, then takes Kyoya into his arms. The younger man doesn't resist, just relaxes and settles into the Italian man's lap.

"What were you thinking about?"

* * *

**Alright, all done. Another D18 fan fiction. Why? Because I can…**

**Hibari, might be slightly OC in this but if you can, enjoy.**

**Please review.**


End file.
